Sidekicks no more
by Emiko Nabile Gale
Summary: Two weeks after the trial of Vera Misham, Maya and Ema bump into each other at a café and discuss their current lives. Heavy Phoenix/Maya hints and slight Kristoph/Ema hints. Sequel to Little Sisters Before Turnabout.


**Whooooop! I uploaded something and I recently got Ace Attorney: Investigations so it rekindled my love for Ace Attorney.**

**And truth is I wanted to make a sequel to Little Sisters Before Turnabout for awhile now, this time Maya and Ema are adults. And don't worry, there are no Dual Destinies spoilers here, just spoilers to Apollo Justice.**

**And there are heavy hints of Phoenix/Maya and slight hints of Kristoph/Ema so if you're shippingphobic and care about your sanity I advise you to press the back button.**

**Again I would like to thank Gnobo for editing this oneshot and helping me write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney or the character this is just a fanfic made by a fan that could possibly fit with the canon.**

* * *

Two weeks after the trial of Vera Misham, Detective Ema Skye walked herself to a cafe during her lunch break. The cafe was mostly empty, but it had relaxing lighting, and some tasty looking treats. However, Ema was bored that no one was around for her to talk to, and she was annoyed by some of the obnoxious employees. Not even the perky young girl at the cash register could cheer her up.

"Good afternoon, m'am!" She said with a smile. "May I take your order?"

"Meh...turkey sandwich and a coffee please." Ema said lacking enthusiasm.

Ema had to keep her health in check, but she still kept a bag of snackoos in her lab coat pocket.

"Right away!" The girl at the cash register nodded.

Ema just paid the price for the food and sat down at a table next to the window.

She sat there, staring at the grey sky and the sunlight breaking through the clouds. She would occasionally check her phone, just to check if anybody would want to talk to her.

When her food finally came she nibbled on her sandwich, which had a good combination of meat and vegetable, and sipped her coffee that had three spoonfuls of sugar in it and made her crave for more snackoos.

As she stared at cars passing by, she spotted a woman with long black hair wearing a deep purple acolyte robe and carrying a strange staff with a shiny purple orb.

"Maya?" She wondered out loud.

The woman walked into the cafe and Ema stared at her with her mouth agape. As the woman was about to make an order Ema yelled to her from across the room.

"Maya!"

The woman turned and saw the detective. At first, it took her a few seconds to sink in, but then it hit her. Pinks glasses, lab coat, brown hair with a top knot, this woman was Ema Skye, the same girl whom she had met in Damon Gant's office more than 10 years ago.

"Ema!" The spirit medium cried happily.

* * *

Maya and Ema sat together, talking about how their lives had changed since they last met.

"So after I came home from Europe to study forensics, I wanted to pass the test to be a forensic analysist...but then I failed it." Ema said with disappointment.

Maya gasped. "Th-then, what are you doing now?"

"I'm working as a homicide detective instead, ugh!" Ema groaned.

"Well that doesn't seem that bad, does it?" Maya replied with a puzzled look.

"You tell me that when you're working for a foppish German prosecutor!"

"You mean Klavier Gavin? THE Klavier Gavin?" Maya said as her eyes widened. "Wow! Why would that be a bad thing?"

"Hmph! I like prosecutors who are much more, how do I put this, refined, and who take their jobs a little more seriously...like Mr. Edgeworth. He's the greatest!"

"Well, I think you should be thankful that you're a detective." Maya said. "At least you don't carry the fate of a whole village in your hands."

"Huh? You're a mayor?" Ema said with slight shock.

"No, I'm the Master of Kurain Village. It takes a lot of responsibility being the head of an entire village and being the main expert on spirit channeling, but I can at least handle it...although I feel bad for not being able to dedicate time to the people I care about." Maya said with a downcast look.

"Don't worry!" Ema reassured her. "I'm sure you can find time for your friends soon enough."

"So, how is Pearl, anyway?" Ema asked as she dipped a snackoo in her coffee.

"Not a kid anymore," Maya smiled. "She's a beautiful young teenager, and she's taller than me."

"How is Lana?" Maya asked. "Has she been doing OK after everything what happened to her way back when?"

Ema smiled, "She's been put back on the police force!" She said with extreme enthusiasm.

Maya's mouth fell open. "Really?!"

"Yeah! Though she's still on probational status right now, I'm sure she'll rank back up to detective in no time."

"That's great!"

A waitress came and set a plate down in front of Maya. "Here's your burger ma'am."

"Thank you," said Maya with a polite nod to the waitress.

Ema blinked, "Still love burgers eh?"

Maya smiled and stared at her burger for a moment. "I really want to see Nick again after I found out who was responsible for getting him disbarred, but right now I need my burger fix!"

Ema paused for a moment. "You mean Mr. Wright? Oh yeah!"

Ema remembered when she came home from Europe for a while when she turned 18. Not only did she bump into Maya and Pearl again, but she found out that they both knew Mr. Wright. Of course Pearl thought he cheated on Maya with Ema.

Maya put her hands together to thank the gods for the food. "But this time, I'll pay for my own burger."

Maya took a bite out of her burger and then took two more vigorous bites after that while Ema thought about Mr. Wright and the handsome man who forged the evidence that got him disbarred.

"Kristoph Gavin." Ema said in a serious tone.

Maya stopped eating when he heard that name, the top of her lips had a bit of mayonnaise and ketchup on it.

"He was soooo handsome!" Ema said as her eyes nearly twinkled in admiration. "...Almost as handsome as Mr. Edgeworth! It's a crying shame he chose a life of crime."

Maya didn't know Ema's relationship with Kristoph, but it was obvious that she felt something for him. "I'm sorry."

Ema smiled, "It'll be alright, Maya."

Maya went back to eating, a bit slower this time so she could listen to Ema.

"Mr. Wright is quite handsome too, scientifically speaking." Ema giggled.

Maya blushed slightly, "Yeah...I think so too."

Maya had a flashback of Phoenix during his lawyer years, he was very handsome.

"Oh? What's that all about?" Ema said with a sly look.

"What's what all about?" Maya said nervously while trying to play dumb. "All I said was that I think Nick is handsome too."

"Hmmm, are you sure that's ALL you think of Mr. Wright?"

Now Maya was blushing even more.

"I promise I won't tell anyone else about it!"

Maya was feeling so nervous that she just wanted the earth to swallow her whole in that moment.

Now Ema was trying to be a little more serious with her, "Listen, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but I just want to let you know that you can trust me with any dark secrets that you might have."

Maya smiled, and looked like she was about to cry. "You're a great friend Ema, and all my dark secrets are in the past, but the reason why Nick and I were so close is because...he saved me more than once. So I've always believed in him. I should really repay him by saving him one of these days, I couldn't even save him when he got disbarred. I'm terrible, what if he secretly can't stand me?"

Ema felt like slamming the table in for an objection but she didn't want to start a scene. "That can't be true Maya!" She said sternly.

"After I found out that Mr. Wright was out of the job and that he had a daughter, I came over to talk to him. I was sad that you weren't there, but I saw a huge stack of Steel Samurai DVDs in all their shining glory, and it was a no-brainer that they were from you. I found out that you and Mr. Wright talk in super secrecy, and Trucy and Pearl are pen-pals. When we talked about you, Mr. Wright felt miserable. He cares about you so much, and it's a shame that you two had to be separate. He told me you were the person most precious to him, and that fact is still relevant today."

It took a moment for Maya to catch her breath.

"Wait, I'm a detective, I should have physical, and of course scientific, evidence!" Ema said as she checked her pockets frantically.

"Ema, it's alright," Maya said in a soft tone.

"No it's not!" Ema shot back. "You're still unsure, and I'm going to prove everything I told you is true."

Maya sighed, "Oh Ema, it's not like you're a liar."

Maya glided her fingers on her magatama necklace.

"That's it!" Ema said in shock. "Your magatama!"

"What about it," Maya asked.

"That magatama you gave Mr. Wright, he still has it," Ema said as she removed the badge on her jacket. "Of course I don't have it right now but I do have proof that he has it."

Maya stared with wide eyed confusion as she saw what looked like Ema pressing buttons on the back of the badge she wore. Once she finished she handed it to Maya. "Look through the lens."

"The lens?" As Maya held the badge with her hands she saw nothing more than what looked like a shocked face.

She moved the badge closer to her face and soon saw the mouth of the face had a lens, and in that lens she saw Phoenix, looking different but he had his magatama in his hand.

"Nick!" She said in shock, the badge camera slipped out of her fingers and fell on the table.

"Told you so," Ema said with a smile of victory and a fist pump.

Maya felt her cheeks heat up a bit. "I'm sorry about your camera."

Ema grabbed her camera and checked for damage. "It's alright, it's sturdy. Even if it broke I could make another one, maybe for you."

Maya put her hands together and bowed, "Thank you Ema, I believe it's time for me to pay Nick a visit."

"Don't mention it," Ema winked. But when she heard Maya say 'time' she had the biggest urge to look at her watch. "And it's time for me to get back to work!" Ema said in a slight panic.

Ema frantically searched and counted up her coins and dollars to pay for what she just ate.

"I'm so sorry I distracted you," said Maya.

Ema slammed down money on the table and got up. "It's ok, I had fun talking to you again."

"Oh yeah!" Ema poured a few snackoos on Maya's plate before she made her way for the exit. Maya stared at them in confusion and then turned to see Ema standing by the door,

"Cinnamon snackoos, they're great with coffee and long bus trips," said Ema.

"I can't thank you enough Ema." Maya was quickly being reminded of Detective Gumshoe, and all of the kindness that he'd done for her and Phoenix in helping their cases.

Ema opened the door, "One more thing, next time we meet we should watch the Steel Samurai together."

Maya giggled slightly, "Of course."

Ema really wanted to talk more but she had to wrap things up now. "Ok, I've really got to go now. Bye Maya!"

And with that Ema slammed the door, and Maya saw her run by through the window.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated, I would love to hear your thoughts. Which fanfic did you like better?**

**By the way, since September 5th is Phoenix/Maya day, I am currently making a special oneshot for the occasion and hopefully it will be uploaded by then. ^^;**

**Anyways this is Emiko Nabile Gale signing out, have a nice day. ;)**


End file.
